AkuRokuPerfect
by KHRoxyXIII
Summary: I'll Love you forever even after I fade into nothing got that memorized?


So this is my first Fic on this site exciting! But not only is this my first fic but my first song fic so It's probably not that great so cut me some slack please! And with that Hope you like song is Perfect by Julia Murney

* * *

><p><strong>Perfect<strong>

-We have to say goodbye

-All things have to end

It shattered me that you just left like that. We may not have had hearts but I still found a way, I loved you truly and deeply, but I guess all great things have to end sometime right?

-But I keep insisting

-I go on resisting

-Why should I pretend

Maybe I was to attached to you. Heh I mean I pretty much tried everything to bring you back. It was rather selfish of me I suppose, I just couldn't bare to lose you, but I really shouldn't have thought so much on it. Pretending you would come back what an illusion...

-We pay for some mistake

-We never should have made

Maybe me pestering you all the time is what never convinced you to come back, maybe if I didn't try so hard on bringing you back right away I could have brought your memories back first then maybe you would come with me. A silly mistake but I'm hard headed what do you expect.

-So it seems we were living in dreams

-But now those dreams fade

Before you left was probably the best part of my existence. You were everything in my mind, a perfect blonde haired blue eyed angel I could call mine, but of course that which made me the happiest had to fade away just one of the many things to happen to me .

-In a perfect world you'd hold me forever

-In a perfect world our love would stand tall

-But I'm not perfect

-And you not perfect

-Cause if you were

-I wouldn't have loved you at all

I used perfect to describe you but thats kind of an off term don't you think? I mean no ones perfect not me and not you. Maybe if we were though you would still be wrapped up in my arms at this moment I could still love you. Funny though once you think about it...If we were perfect we probably wouldn't be with each other because we would be two extremely boring people...but you never know.

-It took a little time for me to come so far

-But finally I see

-That our impurities make us who we are

After a while of thinking I realized imperfection was the best part of you all your ups and downs is what made you well...you and that was the best thing in my mind.

-There's no going back

-We cant undo the past

-We've mastered the art of breaking apart

-And falling so fast

I wish there was some way to go back in time to maybe fix it so you would have stayed with me, but I know I cant it probably wouldn't be right to do so. Heh it seems so unreal I mean it seemed it happened to fast we just automatically fell for each other I guess but its just over now.

-In a perfect world you wouldn't have left me

-Feeling left out, Abandoned, and Small

-But I'm not perfect and your not perfect

-Cause if you were I wouldn't have loved you

I wish you wouldn't have left me I was so alone and lost I still am I guess...Wish I could have changed your mind love.

-And I'm sorry for the million awful things

-I did and said

-And the million other things I could have

-said and done instead

I'm so busy talking about you leaving that I forget, I should apologize to you also, I've said many things to and about you the past few days I shouldn't have. Many things that in myself I knew weren't true I guess they were things to bring you down and hurt you, how wrong of me for that. I also need to apologize to you for the things I've did also in that last day I saw you I should have had more patience with you but it all just ended in a fight I was just to angry that you wouldn't remember but...thats no excuse I never should have done that.

-I'm sorry that our life will never be

-The two of us on sunday morning

-waking as the light shines through

-Knowing at that very moment that I love you and you love me too

I guess my thoughts are coming to an end as I fade away. Not sure why but I put some of this blame on me kinda funny right? But I'm sorry we'll never see each other again, guess we took two separate paths you took yours to rejoin with your heart and mine to sulk then protect you...no not you Sora, But I have to thank you because its you that brought love into my existence and gave it meaning, I appreciate it.

-I'm not perfect and your not perfect

-And nothings perfect

-If we were perfect

-We'd wake up one day unable to recall

-if we had ever truly loved at all

I love you truly and deeply

forever even after I fade now

Got that memorized Roxas?

* * *

><p>Song and Kh isn't mine<p>

Thanks for reading Reviews appreciated!


End file.
